Switching It Up
by 0ShatteredPenance0
Summary: Cammie is a sophomore at USC. Strange things happen when she has to room with the guy she's crushed on-the school's star Quarterback-ever since freshman orientation. It doesn't help when he thinks she's her brother! AU ZAMMIE
1. Warming Up

**Chapter One**_  
_

**Warming Up**

_Step. Swagger._

_Step. Swagger._

Am I trying to hard? I already know I look like an idiot!

I pull up my board shorts cause I know they're starting to sag. I twist my baseball hat backwards on my head and look around the campus.

USC is big. And kind of sketchy, what with it being downtown LA. At least compared to my small hometown in Virginia.

I had already checked into my dorm room, the athletics dorm room, which happened to be coed.

Swaggering down the hallway, with maybe a bit too much swagger, I walked into the elevator and punched in my floor number.

There was some blond chick in the elevator with me, looking me up and down before saying. "Hey."

Uncomfortable with her stares, I could feel sweat forming on my forehead and neck.

"Hey."

Licking her lips she says, "Football player, huh?"

"What? Oh, yeah," I stumble and cough because my voice cracked.

"Trojans are going to kick ass this year," she says and steps a bit closer than to my liking, "Especially with you on the team, I bet."

My eyes widen.

_Holy shit! Blondie was _hitting _on me!_

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

The elevator doors slid open and I practically jumped out head first with a haste, "See ya," to blondie.

Fiddling with the key attached to the USC football keychain lanyard, I opened the door to my dorm, hoisting my athletic bag onto the bed that was most likely mine since my roommate's things occupied the other side.

The athletic dorms were nicer than the others, I gather, especially because I was on a full scholarship. There was a small kitchen, with a bolted in table-just in case we decide to fling it out the window during a party, I suppose-fridge, microwave, and oven. And although my roommate and I didn't have our own separate rooms we did have our own bathroom from the rest of the building.

_This could get complicated, _I thought warily to myself.

Suddenly the water started running in the bathroom and I staggered backwards onto my bed when I realized that my roommate was in there! I thought I had time!

_Don't act gay. Please don't think I'm gay. Cause you don't want him to think you're gay!_

I coughed and staggered into kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge that I had stocked with a bunch of food items. I thought I would try to cook instead of gaining the Freshman 15 (pounds, that is) on cup-of-noodles.

I sat down at the table, slowly drinking my water while waiting for him to walk out of the bathroom.

_Just calm down!_

The bathroom door flew open and out came my roommate with a black wife beater shirt and black USC basketball shorts on. He had some sort of necklace that all guys from Hawaii seemed to have. It was the kind that was black leather with seashells in the middle-hanging tightly around his neck.

Yep, my roommate was from Hawaii even though he wasn't native. He still had a dark complexion from living on the island most of his life. He was also on the football team with me. How do I know this already?

_Orientation was just so much fun for me._

I roll my eyes at my internal sarcasm and say, "Hey, Zach!"

Zach turns around from his desk next to his bed and looks up at me.

"Oh, hey Grant! I didn't hear you come in," he says and gets up from his desk chair and slides into the seat across from me at the small table.

"How you doing man?" I ask with another cough because, again, my voice just cracked.

"Not much, just getting ready for practice tonight. How's the arm?" he asks.

"Huh?" I think for a moment and stammer, "Oh, yeah, it's fine."

"I heard you hurt it over the summer when you crashed on your bike," he looks at me questioningly and I could feel my heart speed up.

_What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?_

"It was just a small sprain, I swear…uh, dude. It's better now."

He nods his head, dropping the topic.

"Good, cause we need our backup quarter back."

I try to copy his smirk and say, "Yeah, just in case you screw up, Mr. Starting Quarterback."

He laughs and I want to giggle along with him but…the whole _don't act gay thing. _

_Yeah. _

"Don't get all cocky, Freshman."

I down the rest of my water, "Whatever, Sophomore."

I get up and throw the bottle in the trash. Walking over to my bed and grabbing my keys and my smaller USC daypack, I head for the door.

"Where ya going Grant?" Zach asks, suddenly behind me.

I jump, startled, and say, "To visit my sister to make sure she got to her dorm okay." I say this without turning around.

"You have a sister?" Zach asks with his hands in his pocket.

Hiding my blush quickly, I turn my head around with a grin, "Older than me," I open the door and before closing it I say, "See ya, Zach."

Once I know that all of the doors on our floor are closed, I dash down the hall and leap into the elevator after attacking it with my fists.

I run back to the parking lot, forgetting all about swaggering and nodding my head at the California chicks.

I jump into my truck-the one I drove down form Virginia all the way to Southern California-and grab the bag from underneath the seat.

I pull of the brown haired wig that looked suspiciously like a replica of Justin Bieber's hair, and shook out my long locks of dirty blond hair. I pull out the slight sideburns and thick eyebrows. I look around outside of the parking lot to make sure it's all clear before throwing off my top and unraveling the brace from around my chest.

"Ah, that's better," I sigh in relief and flick the offending ace and guy shirt into my bag.

I pull on a strapless bra-blue with poke-a-dots-and a purple tube top. I slide the athletic shorts down my legs and pull on short shorts with a matching belt. I apply some mascara, just because I'm paranoid, grab my daypack, and dash out of my truck.

Heading in the opposite direction of the athletic building, I walk casually and inconspicuously.

_Hey, do you know about Grant Morgan? The five star recruit freshman from Virginia?_

_Who me? Nahh…_

That would be good and all if he _wasn't _my brother by blood.

_Ugh._

I walked into my dorm building called Honors House. Walking up the stairs to the second floor where my dorm was located, I pulled out a different set of keys on a different keychain lanyard that just said 'USC Trojans' and opened the door that had a whiteboard with my name and my roommate's name on it.

My suitcase was already unpacked in the bedside drawers in the separate room from my roommate's. As soon as I dropped my keys onto my desk and kicked of my shoes, I padded out-sock clad-into the small living room.

"Hey Bex!" I say and steady myself as she suddenly leaps into my embrace.

"Cammie! God, I missed you over the summer! Sophomore year is going to be a blast!" she says and holds out a bowl of Original Lays, "Crisps?"

"Sure," I laugh at her Brit slang and sit next to her and the couch.

"How was it?" she asks after the end of the episode of Friends.

"How was what?"

"Meeting the star football player of USC! The rookie who is already on Heisman watch!" Bex squeals.

I blush crimson and say, "He is so much better up close, Bex…I don't think he recognizes me from our Chemistry class last year."

"Well, you were dressed up as a fellow, girly, can't expect the guy to recognize or _want _to recognize a girl when he looks at his _guy _roommate!"

I shrug my shoulder and say, "He's super sweet, too. Just like he was at Orientation before freshman year, hell, even this past summer when I stood in for Grant!"

Bex wraps her arm around me, "This is so exciting! Just like a bloody movie!"

I laugh and relax into the soft cushions of our couch.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive this constant switching."

"You'll be okay."

"I'm just a quarterback-standing in for Grant-but I really, _really, _don't want to be tackled by 200 pound guys, Bex!"

"Run fast."

"I have a good arm, though."

"Just as good as your brother's."

"We can pull this off."

"I'll help!"

I sigh and go to get my daypack.

"Where you going?"

"Time for another switch!"

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**A.N. Hey guys! This is a look into my new story I will be doing for the summer! No worries about Letters to My Soldier and Broken Swans because I will be continuing to finish those up over the summer as well! **

**I know some have done a story like this before, but I always had this idea rolling around in my head, so now I'm gonna make my attempt at this!**

**REVIEW and I'll give you another teaser!**

**Thanks a BUNCH!**

**~Akira**


	2. Kick Off

**Chapter Two**

**Kick Off**

"Do anything else besides break your arm over the summer?" Zach asks as he throws the ball to me at a strategic angle I have to adjust to in order to catch it.

He looks so sexy in his number nine jersey. Grant's jersey number is six, just like he asked for since it gave him good luck in the National Championship for high school football.

"Not really. There's not much to do in Virginia besides putting yourself in risk of bodily harm."

"Sounds fun."

"I sprained it, by the way," I lie.

I throw the ball back to Zach, trying different tempos and adding some footwork into it.

"I thought your post on facebook said you fractured it," Zach says, jogging back a few feet, cocking his arm back and snapping it towards me.

_Damnit, Grant. Why the hell would you post it on freaking facebook? _

"Oh, yeah, um," I said spinning the ball in my hands nervously, "that was when I _thought _I fractured it, but then we went to the hospital and they said it was just a…small sprain."

"Okay," Zach says, eyeing me suspiciously. "So, why did you decide USC instead of Virginia?"

"Why did you choose USC over the Hawaiian Rainbow Warriors?" I quip back. Grant and I have rehearsed this answer.

"Point taken," Zach grins and it takes everything in me not to rip off these guard pads and launch myself at him. The gross ace wrap covering my chest is the only thing that stops me.

"That and my sister was already here," I say, which is true. Grant and I are close, so when he got into USC with a full scholarship, it was an obvious choice for him to come to school with me.

We didn't anticipate his accident.

"What's your sister's name again?"

I look behind me so he doesn't see me roll my eyes. Figures he wouldn't remember me.

"Cammie," I say and keep my head down, hoping he won't recognize me. I mean, I kind of look like Grant, but the fact that he's got at least five inches and fifty pounds on me makes it a little hard, even if not very many of these guys have seen him in person.

"Sorority?" Zach asks.

Without thinking, I scoff and snap the ball to him and say, "Hell no!"

Catching the ball to his chest with a gasp, he says, "Jeez, Grant, sorry for asking. What's so bad about your sister being a part of a sorority?"

What isn't bad about it?"

"She's no airhead," I say haughtily.

Zach snickers and shrugs as he throws it back to me.

I sigh in relief, thinking that topic of discussion is over when he says, "There was a Cammie in my Chemistry class last year, I think."

I try not to look surprised.

"Oh, yeah?" I say, throw the ball, and hesitate before asking, "Is she hot?"

I'm such a masochist.

Zach smirks and opens his mouth to answer when coach's whistle blows.

_I can't believe I asked him that. I can't believe he was going to answer._

Embarrassed and slightly mortified, we finish practice and head to the locker rooms.

I clutch my workout bag to my chest and follow my teammates warily.

"Hey, Rookie," the wide receiver, Jonas, says. He has shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. His grin is wide and he seems like the type who likes to party and have a 'good time'.

"You got any Old Spice. Ran all out. My girl friend won't be happy if I show up with this stank."

"Um, no," I say because all I have is Dove Brown Sugar deodorant.

"Crap," he mutters and shrugs, "Usually I won't mind the man smell but Lizzy thinks it's gross. Some girl thing I think. But it's not that bad!"

"That's too bad," I mumble. Is this really what guys talk about?

"Here, smell," he shoves his armpit in my face.

"Oh, God," I hold my breath and girlishly smack his arm away, "That's so disgusting!" I hold back a gag.

Jonas grins for a second before narrowing his eyes, "Dude, did you just squeal?"

"I heard that too!" Max from defense says.

In a form of a small miracle, we reach the parking lot located right next to the locker rooms.

"I did not squeal," I punch Jonas on the arm-I've seen Grant do that a bunch of times to his friends-and say, "I'm gonna skip the shower today. I'm gonna head back to the dorms."

I dash away from the group as they promise to see me later and jump into my truck. I bang my head against the wheel multiple times.

"Gah, I'm so stupid!"

Rubbing my hands over my face, I sigh and drive off as fast as I can that's legal.

_Grant better get his ass back here, and fast._

**^*9~6*****^**

After changing into shorts and a tank top, I sit at my desk and rehash all of the conversations I had with the guys. I have to get used to acting more…manly. No squealing, deeper voice, more swagger.

There was also the situation about sleeping arrangements. What was I supposed to tell Zach tonight when he doesn't see me sleeping in our dorm? I sure as hell wouldn't be sleeping in there.

Pacing back and forth, chewing on my fingernail-a bad habit I've had since I was three-I think of ways to get out of it. I knew eventually I'd have to sleep in there.

"Stupid Grant! This is all your fault," I yell and feel sort of creepy that I'm talking to myself again.

I mutter obscenities into my pillow when my phone suddenly vibrates.

Speak of the devil.

"_Hey sis!" _

Rolling my eyes I reply, "Hey, Grant. When are you going to be back?"

"_That's what I'm calling to tell you about…" _he sighs over the phone and says_, "I'm going to be out for a month and a half. Maybe two."_

Choking on the water I had just taken a big gulp of, I gasp, "What! No way in hell am I covering for you this long. It's only been a day and I already almost blew it. "

"_Believe me, if I could come back without losing my scholarship and spot on the team I would."_

"They wouldn't take away your scholarship."

"_Really? Cam, I'm definitely no academic whiz like you. Football is all I have and they'll throw me out on the streets if I can't play."_

"I'm no you in football. All of our games are locally televised-some nationally. I can't play as well as you, Grant. What if I get hurt or something and I have to go see a doctor? We'd be screwed. I'd be screwed!"

"_All the more reason to not get caught. And as far as the football thing goes, you probably won't even have to play much since I'm still the freshman. By the way, you have no idea how frustrating it is staying inside the house all day."_

"You are so freaking lucky that mom and dad are on their trip in Europe right now."

"_Yeah…listen, I've got to go. Talk to you later."_

"Bye Grant," we hang up and I plop back in bed and send off a message to Zach.

**Hey dude. Won't be back tonight. Staying at a friend's place. See ya tomorrow.**

**~C**

**~^*9~6***

"I can't believe he's going to be gone that long," Bex shakes her head as we walk to our class.

I nod with a sigh, "I don't know how we're going to do this."

"We'll figure it out," Bex assures me.

We walk into class and sit down. We pass notes, talking about how I'm supposed to get through staying overnight in the dorm with Zach.

"You're going to have to sleep there tonight."

I nod reluctantly.

"Just remember one thing."

"What?"

"Keep the boob-concealing-ace on."

Shit.

**~^*9~6*^~**

**A.N.**

**Hope you guys like it so far! I'll update LtmS by the end of this week so look out for that!**

**Review?**

**~Akira**


	3. First and Ten

**Chapter Three**

**First and Ten**

**One year earlier…**

Finally, I was free! I'm officially and independent, part-time employed student receiving a higher education at one of the highest regarded schools of psychology with an added bonus: a college in California!

After meeting my roommate-and discovering she snores really loud at night-I got up, showered, ran down to the cafeteria in my housing building for coffee, and soaked in the sunshine as I walked to my very first class. I had always been a fan of the sciences. I was particularly interested in science of the mind, hence my major in psychology with emphasis in children psychology. I loved biology in high school, although I didn't love dissecting mice and worms, and I loved earth science. I loved reading and writing and history and basically anything that challenged me.

But for the life of me, I absolutely hated chemistry and would gladly dissect a whole family of nasty earthworms than take that class. It just so happens that my first science general education class would be chemistry.

So as I walk along the cement path towards one of the older buildings and sit in the crowded lecture hall, I never expected to actually stay awake the whole class.

But that was because _he _walked in wearing jeans, a dark green shirt, a leather necklace embedded with tiny beadings that looked like shells, and a pair of sexy as hell sunglasses covering his eyes from sight. But what really made him stand out from all the other two hundred-or-so students was the huge grin on his face as he nodded at the people who called out his name-his name that I couldn't understand from where I sat-and the way it slowly melted into a smirk as he sat down with a bunch of guys that he seemed to be friends with.

Even though he sat in front of me the whole lecture and I wasn't able to get a good glimpse of his face or eyes after he perched his sunglasses on top of his head, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I knew it was impractical and highly unusual of me, Miss Plain Jane, to stare longingly at some guy I didn't even know. I just didn't care at the moment.

Because at this point, he didn't need to recognize me or acknowledge me. I don't expect him to fall in love with me at first sight or even _think _he'd give me a second glance. He was way out of my league he was probably playing a different game entirely! I hadn't even had a first kiss yet, at least not what I considered a real kiss.

No, all I wanted-right now-was to know his name.

**^*9~6*^**

**Present Time**

I slowly open the door to hear sounds of Modern Warfare, the smell of popcorn, and the sight of three muscular, football-playing, tanned college guys. The dorm also smelled like sweat and dirty socks.

Lovely.

"Hey Grant!" Jonas pauses the game on the TV and says, "Want to join?"

"Um, sure. Why not?" I shrug and sit down on the far side of the couch as Jonas hands me a control. Zach nods at me as he makes a grab for some popcorn. Max sits on the far side of the couch and has his eyes glued to the screen as he shoots people.

"Hey Max."

"Yo."

I roll my eyes at his response and grab some popcorn for myself as I press random buttons, not sure which of the four tiny screens is my player.

"Uh, Grant? Do you even know how to play?" Jonas asks.

"Of course I do," I scoff, not really knowing where I'm going with this. The last time I ever played a shooting game was with Grant and all I remember from that was that I screamed my lungs out as the zombies popped up out of nowhere. I swore off gaming ever since.

"Obviously you don't. I've killed you like fifteen times!" Zach laughs.

"That's you! I thought that was me!" I say as I start to jerk my body around as if I was actually in the game instead of just controlling the character with the remote.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Grant, you play like a girl!" Max says from across the couch and I freeze. I know he doesn't mean it literally, but it still makes my blood run cold knowing that I could blow my cover so easily by not knowing how to play an iconic, male dominated video game.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

And not in a good, challenging way.

"I'm actually feeling kind of tired. I usually play better than this," my voice cracks some in embarrassment, "I think I'm just gonna crash."

"Yeah, I actually gotta go. First class tomorrow and shit, ya know?" Jonas says as he exits the game as well.

Max rolls his eyes and sighs, "I guess that means I'm out too."

Zach shrugs and throw his control on the coffee table in front of him and stretches. His shirt rides up as he stretches his arms upward, giving me a glimpse of his sexy, toned abs.

_Combusting in 3…2…1…_

I blush furiously and mumble a goodnight to Jonas and Max who walk out the door. I walk over to our room and grab some clothes from Grant's unpacked bag and run to the bathroom to change.

I lock the door to the bathroom-I even double check to make sure Zach can't just barge in-and change out of the baggy jeans and shirt that I got in the salvation army store. Who knew they don't have girl's baggy jeans anymore in any of the generic stores?

Once I finish my nightly routine, I walk out the door to see Zach already lying face down on his bed with the lights turned off. Shirtless.

If I thought the sight of his abs would make me spontaneously combust, the sight of his muscular back was going to make me break down and make a shrine of it.

_I could even make a club; Worshippers of Zachary Goode's Glorious Back Muscles._

WZGGBM had a nice ring to it.

I bit down on my lip and felt my face heat at my inner dialogue and slipped into the bed parallel from his.

After awhile, I deemed Zach was sound asleep and breathed a sigh of relief that nothing bad was going to happen tonight that might blow my cover.

Since when did this start sounding all covert and shit?

"Hey Grant?"

Crap, guess he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, this was probably just a typo, but why was your text signed by 'C'?"

"What?" I ask then remember the text I sent him earlier. Double crap! I always sign my texts with a 'C' and must have forgotten I was supposed to be Grant…

"It was probably just a typo, but I thought it might've been your sister or something since it was signed 'C'…her name is Cameron, right?"

"She prefers Cammie, but yeah. I was kind of preoccupied…um, talking to her roommate Bex so I uh, asked her to send a text for me. She probably just forgot and signed her name instead of mine."

There, that sounded believable. Sort of.

"Oh, well okay."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I figured he went back to sleep.

"So, you were…'talking' to her roommate, huh?" Zach says suggestively.

"Um, yes?" I say, not really knowing what else to say.

"Just so you know, the condoms in my desk drawer? Off limits unless it's an emergency. My side of the room, yeah that's off limits too."

My eyes widen so far out of my head, it feels they might roll out of my eye sockets.

I clear my throat and squeak out, "Nice to know, but we're not dating or anything like that."

Bex would love to be in on this conversation right now.

Zach snorts-something that's surprisingly adorable when he does it-and says, "Right. Night Grant."

"Night Zach.

**^*9~6*^**

**I'm back! So, it's been a really long time since I've started this story and I'm just getting back into the groove of things so bear with me! I'll try to update weekly or every other week but I make no promises right now. **

**I'm sending out teasers again in exchange for reviews!**** ;)**

**For those of you that don't know what that is, I send people who review (and are logged in) a special sneak peek of the next chapter. **

**So, review! **

**Love you all and I can't wait to hear from you about this cliché, non-angsty story of mine!**

**~Akira**


End file.
